Lovely Star! Pretty Cure
Lovely Star! Pretty Cure is on of MoonlightRainbow's fanseries on this wiki. Story In Rainbow Town there is Pretty Cure team but girl don't have good teamwork. After they were told that they need leader who'll help them become a team they start arguing about who should be the leader. Ryuu give Rina an egg to give to a girl who will become their leader. Who will she find? Characters Yumesaki Mimori '- Mimori is friendly 14 years old girl. She doesn't have special talents but is great friend and will alway help those who need her. She can be very clumsy. She was very suprised when she was suddenly told to became leader of Pretty Cure and was sure that she won't be good leader but was shown to be great leader later on. She has crush on boy from basketball team. Her alter ego is Cure Beginning. 'Hamasaki Rina - Rina is energetic 14 years old girl. She is great at cooking and sports. When girls started arguing about which one would be the best leader, Ryuu gave her egg to give it to girl who should became their leader. Rina gave it to Mimori when she watched their battle with Kuromuro and wanted to help them. She was first one of team to become friends with Mimori. Her alter ego is Cure Ball. Toudo Hanayo - Hanayo is 14 years old girl. She comes from very rich family. At beginning of series she is shown as only caring about herself and as spoiled child. She is very lazy when it come to working at Star Cafe. At begining she think she is the best and was very angry when she wasn't chosen to become leader. She disliked Mimori at beginning but later she started to like her. She changed later on and started to trust and care about her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Swan. Haruka Kii - Kii is 11 years old girl. She is youngest of her team and loves sweets. She is very energetic and never gets tired. Even though she always look happy her life is actually sad. Her mother died when she was 8 years old and she often have to help father to look for her four younger siblings. Her alter ego is Cure Sun Yurimoto Noele - Noele is 15 years old girl. She is calm and often tries to stop other five from arguing. She loves reading and wants to become writer one day. Her alter ego is Cure Write. Yukishira Haruka - Haruka is 16 years old girl and oldest of the team. She doesn't want to fight with others and doesn't feel like part of their team, but change her mind later. She is very popular at her school and is great at almost everything, she hides that she is very bad at cooking. Her alter ego is Cure Wolf. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Lovely Star! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:User:MoonlightRainbow Category:MoonlightRainbow